For You
by blurryfvce
Summary: 100-word drabble collection involving Athena and Simon in different scenarios (aka plot bunnies)! / cykesquill
1. Victory

1\. Victory

Plopped on the couch, she scans through the projected screen that Widget provides, and suddenly feels a pair of strong arms drape around her small shoulders, followed by a soft sigh pressing against the side of her neck. Athena exhales a small squeak, before she turns her head to the left, and giggles. "Tired?"

Simon nods quietly, face still tucked into her neck. He lets his usually tense body loosen up, putting the weight on his knees. "As always."

"How was today?"

Although she can't see it, he smiles as his answer murmurs from her neck. "It was another victory."

* * *

 _a/n: 100 approximate word drabbles that I'll be posting (every now and then) with no relevance because I'm a piece of shit who has nobody to share her cykesquill feels with. ;A; (aiming for lots of chapters, yeah! :D)  
_


	2. Exchange

2\. Exchange

It's a normal occurrence when the two are against each other in court.

Before trial commences, both parties of defense and prosecution settle next to each other, propped on a small bench that has been provided for the lobby. The two exchange information on the case and work together. Albeit the two are on two sides of the trial coin, they aim towards finding out the truth - the real culprit - in these cases, no matter who wins.

Athena yanks one of the papers on his lap, and sighs. "Something's fishy about all of these facts... They don't add up."

With a quiet nod, Simon slips the papers in his hands back into the manila folder. "Your defendant conceals the truth very well - but not well enough for my eyes. I'm going to press it out of him to stop this commotion." He smirks faintly. "Taka will sic the truth out."

She can't help but laugh at the thought of Taka aiming it's claws to her defendant. Standing up, the defense lawyer bends her body down and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Good luck, then, Mr. Blackquill."

"Likewise," he calls back, watching her make her way through the doors into the courtroom.

* * *

 _a/n: update: i still love cykesquill  
_


	3. Marks

3\. Marks

With tenderness, her fingers trace along his forearm, then slowly to his wrist. His reaction is immediate: a wince of his body and instant retraction of his wrist. This causes her to frown. "Do they still hurt…?"

He merely nods. "On occasion, although they're healing on their specific pace."

Athena's hands grab at his large one – delicately, not trying to provoke any unwanted sensations. She hesitates, thinking he'll snap at her, but when he catches on to what she requests to do, he simply nods as reassurance. Her lips press to his wrist, making him writhe faintly, until he relaxes. A sigh ensues.

"I'll make sure these heal," she whispers softly.

Simon doesn't catch her words, but her trail of soft kisses to his wrists lead him on to what she meant.


	4. Preposterous

4\. Preposterous

"Absolutely _not_."

Athena was met with Simon's disapproving glare at the entrance to his apartment. She took the liberty of dropping by after she had noticed that she had once caught Simon practicing with a katana, and somehow the idea of having him teach her how to properly wield one amazed her.

"Why not?" she whined, a bit baffled at his cold, clipped tone. " _You_ still happen to wield them?"

Simon shook his head. "And what does that prove?"

The defense lawyer found herself frowning. She was getting nowhere with this. Before she could mutter a weak counter, he spoke up again.

"I don't want you getting hurt, Athena. And a katana out of all things? That's preposterous." The prosecutor suppressed a snort at the irony, his gaze softening. True, she was the _last_ person he'd want to see holding that specific weapon. It simply would never do. Images from their trial still haunted him.

Sighing, Athena felt the sudden wave of melancholy in his heart, and her frown deepened. Was this all reminiscing to the trial? How selfish of her. "Fine, Simon," she muttered curtly, "forget I asked…"

He almost gawked at the disappointment, and the fact that she departed without saying a goodbye. A distressed exhale followed as he saw the ends of her orange hair curve as she walked around the corner of the hall to the apartment complex he resided in, disappearing.

 _"I don't want you near one ever again."_

That night, alone in his apartment, he swung the katana vigorously, the image of her hurtful expression lingering in his thoughts.


End file.
